Hidaka Maiya
Hidaka Maiya (日高 舞夜) is a fictional character in Staffing's Saimin Yuugi visual novel and its sequel Saimin Enbu. "Hidaka" is the name of a subprefecture in Urakawa, Hokkaido. "Maiya" is a Japanese girl's name meaning "Rice Valley." How she was hypnotized Hidaka was hypnotized by Urakawa Yanagi, so she could experience the mysteries of being hypnotized. . Gameplay & Walkthrough Saimin Yuugi Hidaka Maiya is playable heroine and the most recurring character in the game, Saimin Yuugi. She is the first Character Hypnotized in the game. Throughout her route she is subjugated to relating mundane activities to sexual ones such as reading a book becoming self breast groping and experiencing sexual pleasure while doing homework. Guishen 0170cg08a.jpg Guishen 0171cg08b.jpg Guishen 0172cg08c.jpg Guishen 0173cg08d.jpg Eventually Urakawa implants the suggestion that the classroom where he has hypnotized her is not a classroom but her bathroom and that she needs to groom herself for proper hygeine. Suddenly overcome with such an urge Hidaka Maiya reveals to her soon-to-be master her birthday suit and brushes her hair. Still Believing that she is in the bathroom she enters the "shower" while Urakawa inplants his penis into her pussy and fucks her. Her route continues after Urakawa has hypnotized their teacher Mukawa Rui. Following previously placed post-hypnotic suggestions she shows up to an appointed time and place and trips down to reveal her pink-transparent underwear. She is at some point instructed to put her uniform and original underwear back on and plays on all fours like a dog. During her "doggy routine" she strips herself again, and eventually rolls on her back like a good dog. Patiently awaiting Urakawa's cock to violate her and make her his forever, which he eventually does. That night she experiences sexual pleasure while doing homework. Later on Urakawa calls her up to do a magic trick but her post hypnotic trigger activates putting her into a trance. In order to cover up his intentions (the mass hypnosis of the rest of the cast) Urakawa makes the trick look legitimate by making her stiff as a board lying between two chairs and has Shizunai Keika sit atop of her. After the mass hypnosis she has an orgasm and strips down to her pink-transparent underwear and eventually approaches and touches Keika in the stomach making her feel a sexual stimulus. Along with the rest of the slaves she is than subjugated to the massive sexual events of the class where Urakawa plays around with his bunnies with the men also hypnotized. Hidaka is only used by her master. When it is over Urakawa has his slaves lick the cum off of the floor. At the end of the day she arrives home only to find that Shizunai Keika hopping on the floor in a playboy bunny-girl costume, and Tomikawa Shiun and Taura Shiomi (also in bunny costumes) helping Toyosato Sharu into her bunny costume. Her post-hypnotized suggestion once again takes hold of her mind and she also changes into her bunny-girl uniform and allows Keika to grope her breast while she enjoys it. Later the five teen aged slaves gang up and group-rape Mukawa Rui until their master comes to Hidaka's house. After which the five slaves greet and happily serve their master. Urakawa gropes one of Hidaka's breasts. Touched that her master would grace her by touching her breast she touches just below it as well inviting Urakawa to do more. She and Shizunai Keika than lean in to kiss their master while giving a hand-job. Eventually Urakawa cums leaving his sperm all over his slaves. By the end of the game she has become a bunny girl slave playing out sexual activities with her fellow slaves and is now a hopeless love-slave to Urakawa. Saimin Enbu Magician's assistant bunnygil part1.jpg Magician's bunnygirl assistant part2.jpg In Saimin Enbu Hidaka Maiya is now her master's magician's assistant as Urakawa continues to practice magic for his schoolmates. She is still dressed like a bunny girl but in a slightly different costume that includes garters. Their are two prominent sex-scenes involving Hidaka Maiya in Saimin Enbu. The first is a four-way group sex between herself and fellow slaves Mukawa Rui and Tomikawa Shiun. The Second is when she and Mukawa Rui partake in a three-way with Kagura Kagusa. She also has a cameo in one of the final scenes of the visual novel: when she joins Kagura's slaves in the background she can be seen at the far top-right in the back. Guishen 0018ev04 00.jpg Guishen 0491ev61 00.jpg Guishen 0673ev81 03.jpg Personality Hidaka seemed to have been a fairly kind and honest young woman, willing to be nice to her classmates regardless of whether or not she considered them her friends. Her own feelings towards Urakawa prior to being hypnotized are unknown, though they were likely platonic as Urakawa had to resort to hypnosis to get her to go out with him. In the comic addition of Saimin Yuugi Hidaka was visible surprised, shocked and horrified at the group sex between Shizunai Keika and her group of friends with Urakawa and started to scold him before her own post-hypnotic suggestion triggered her pleasure at doing such things. As the hypnosis used by Urakawa relies on uncovering self-buried and deep subconscious aspects and long to short term conditioning it is possible that she was sexually flustered and a bit subservient deep down. Out of all of the slaves in Saimin Yuugi Hidaka is the one that has expressed the most will both during and out of her slavery-state, apparently resisting the effects for a decent amount of time, but was still not totally immune to post-hypnotic suggestions. This applies even when in hypnosis being self-expressent towards acts of perversion as a great flattery or honour, being such when she was groped while the other slaves only looked towards their master with devotion. Relationships Whether or not Hidaka Maiya was considered a friend by Shizunai Keika's clique is unknown as few interactions where seen between them, though she was greatly horrified at them being the sexual playthings of another implying that at the very least she cares about them. She seemed to have a good relationship with her teacher Mukawa Rui and the class's magician Urakawa Yanagi. Yanagi seemed to have had a crush on her as she was his first victim of hypnosis, though they had been friends sense before that. Now as his slave she is one of his most worked on slaves being the first and most prominent of them that he controls. It appears that he even goes out of his way to reinforce her control onto herself with various post-hypnotic suggestions and trials to prove herself to him more than any other of his slaves. While the rest of the slaves look to their master like a god or greatness incarnate, Hidaka retains a bit more individuality within her that allows her to see him as something more than just her master and herself as his object. She sees herself as his person, is madly in love with him, willing to share him and deeply touched by his actions towards her. When he grouped her breast she allowed her hand to be just under his inviting him to do as he wished. Look Hidaka is an attractive, high school aged woman with an hourglass figure. Category:Saimin Yuugi Category:Saimin Enbu Category:Bunnygirl Slaves Category:Glasses Girl Slave